This Is Our Forever
by nephilgirl
Summary: Patch and Nora begin their forever. Nora wants what you'd call a "normal," life with Patch, but is he ready to take the next step in their relationship? Or will Nora's wish ruin everything they have?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Patch and Nora. All characters belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick. **

I woke up to smell the aroma of bacon sizzling on the stove. On queue, my stomach growled. I tried to lift myself from mine and Patch's bed, but I was too tangled up in the silk sheets. After failing miserably, I began to unravel the sheets from around my legs. I danced to the bathroom to run a comb through my hair and brush my teeth. I can't kiss Patch with morning breath still lingering in my mouth.

When I was finished, I found my way to the kitchen and watched the love of my life cook us breakfast. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, and gently placed my face against the muscles on his exposed back.

"Mmm," he groaned. Patch turned around to face me. He had the most beautiful smile placed perfectly on his face.

"Good morning, Angel," he said as he rested a soft, but firm hand upon my cheek.

"Good morning, Patch," I whispered the words against his lips as I kissed him tenderly. I pulled away in mid-kiss, teasing him.

"Why do you do this to me Angel? You know I can't resist you."

"I know," I claimed, giving him a smirk. I unwrapped my arms from around him and danced out of his reach. "You should really pay attention to the stove. I prefer my bacon cooked, not burnt."

"Shit," Patch said as he realized the bacon was black as his eyes. "I'm sorry Angel. It's really your fault. I was so mesmerized by your beautiful face and intoxicating kiss."

He took the pan off the stove and set it in the sink. In one smooth movement, he strode over to me and planted his warm hands on my hips. Patch bent his head down low enough that I was able to meet him for our favorite past time.

He lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen island, with our lips still melting together. I sat on the very edge and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. My hands traced the curves of his abs. Patch broke our connection and pressed his lips to the patch of skin where my neck and shoulder met. His soft lips were gentle and tender, but as he moved up my neck, the kisses became fiercer. I let out a soft moan of pleasure as he bit into the skin on my neck. Sometimes licking, sucking, and biting. He knew exactly to make me melt. By now I had my hands underneath his shirt, scratching softly at his back. His hands wondered over my inner thighs, each movement getting closer to the inside of my pajama shorts. He slid his hands up so high, that his fingers began to dance on the outside of my underwear.

Patch quickly tore his hands from the inside of my shorts and brought them to the top of my head as he romantically placed them inside of my curls. He grabbed a handful of my hair and softly tugged, pulling my head back and exposing more skin for his lips to explore. By now I was so aroused that my nails couldn't dig any harder into Patch's back. He brought his lips back up to meet mine. He swiftly picked my up and carried me to our bedroom. After setting me on the bed, he pinned my arms above my head and kissed me so passionately, I began to feel lightheaded.

He ripped my shorts off in one swift movement. He traced his lips and tongue along my inner thighs, exploring every inch of skin possible. I was trying so hard to be patient, and to let him have his fun. Patch was so irresistible, that I couldn't wait any longer. I pushed his head up, and away from my body.

"Angel, what are y-,"

"Shh."

I unbuttoned the button on his jeans, and tore away his pants. Quickly after, he helped me by sliding off his boxers. After he released from the remainder of my clothes, he settled down on top of me, kissing me with eagerness. Each movement he made while we shared this moment together, made my heart beat faster, and my head grow lighter. Sweat trickled off his face as his body temperature rose with the fire of our activity burning on our skins. I let out a loud moan as he bent his head lower and bit my neck. He moved his lips to mine, and gently breathed against them. Our foreheads were touching and our lips brushed against each other often. Towards his climax, his fingers dug into the sheets on both sides of my face. He growled my name before tenderly kissing me. He rolled to my side, and pulled me close to him. I fell asleep in arms, happy to be in the love of my life's arms. This is where I would be forever.


End file.
